Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal: Christmas Special
by cookiea2b3
Summary: A series of oneshots and short stories that include the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal characters during the greatest time of year. *Rating because I'm paranoid, and shit happens!*


**Yu-Gi-Oh: Zexal II**

**The Christmas Special**

**Author's Note: Hiya all you fanfiction readers! I'm not new to the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom, this is just the first the fanfiction I've ever posted for it. This oneshot features my two favorite characters; the Kamishiro siblings! Anyways, hope you enjoy and I'll be posting more during the week. =D**

* * *

Music

Ryoga's fingers drifted over the white and black ornate keys. Moonlight streamed in through the open window. A cool breeze whiffled in and ruffled Ryoga's hair. He subconsciously brought his hand up to pull his hair back, only to remember that he cut it short a few days prior.

Ryoga huffed in annoyance as he blew his bangs out of his eyes. Ryoga dusted of the piano tenderly as if it might break. He circled around surveying the instrument; his feet lightly skittered across the floor. Ryoga knelt down beside the old piano bench and gently popped open the top. The puff of dust that flew out of the chest quickly assimilated with the other particles in the air. Inside rested pages and pages of sheet music. Ryoga slipped them out, gazing at each one fondly, drawing the memories embedded in the well worn sheets.

One of the pages finally caught Ryoga's eye, one that brought back both happy and sorrowful memories. Ryoga stood slowly and placed the music on its perch, just as she would. He let his hands flitter over the keys, hoping he remembered how to do this, he gently pressed down.

The somber melody traveled throughout the house, slipping through cracks and crevices, as it roused its occupants out of their slumber.

* * *

Rio's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the dark. Dark? Rio sat up abruptly, glancing around her room. She wondered what was going on and why she suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. Then she heard it.

* * *

Aunt Haley and Uncle William woke in the dead of night. They were surprised and startled, but they decided to stay calm and listen. As they apprehended it, light smiles stretched across their faces. Haley pressed a finger to her lips, before she let out a loose giggle. William chuckled lightly, and soon he and his wife were laughing in cohorts, snorting and holding their sides gasping for breath. After a couple minutes, the pair decided to go downstairs and investigate.

* * *

The oldly-weds treaded slowly treaded down the stairs and looked ahead to see Rio at the foot of the steps making her way into the family room.

As Haley and William crept into the doorway, they saw Rio walking towards her brother who was playing the tune of their mother's favorite song. Rio sat down on the bench next to him. Ryoga stilled in his playing to look at her, but his sister was staring blankly at an old spot on the wall. The house was quiet for a moment, until Rio spoke.

"Do you still miss them?"

"More than anything," Ryoga whispered.

"Me too," Rio said matching his tone.

The twins sat there for a couple minutes, with tears running down both of their faces.

"Ryou?"

The boy in question turned to face her, his eyes red and puffy and tearstains drawn across his cheeks, Rio might as well been his reflection.

"Do you still remember the lyrics?" Rio asked sniffling.

Ryoga nodded, understanding what she wanted. He took a deep breath before slowly he began playing the light interlude that made them remember all the happy memories of their parents, all of them now sad and withered, bringing only pain. I was hard for them to think about, what their future would be like if they were still here today, but at least they had each other and would always be together. That's what the twins tried to remember as Ryoga began the first verse;

_Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies  
Well, I'm all grown-up now  
Can you still help somehow?  
I'm not a child, but my start still can dream_

Ryoga had gotten his voice from his mother. His voice was pretty and soft, like hers. The thought nearly brought Rio to tears.

_So here's my lifelong wish_  
_My grown-up Christmas list_  
_Not for myself, but for a world in need_

Rio joined in on the chorus.

_No more lives torn apart_  
_That wars would never start_  
_And time would heal all hearts_  
_Every man would have a friend_  
_That right would always win_  
_And love would never end_  
_This is my grown-up Christmas list_

She dropped out as she listened to him on him sing on his own.

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?_  
_Maybe only in that blind belief can we ever find the truth_

_No more lives torn apart_  
_That wars would never start_  
_And time would heal our hearts_  
_Every man would have a friend_  
_That right would always win_  
_And love would never end_

_This is my grown-up Christmas list_  
_This is my only lifelong wish_  
_This is my grown-up Christmas list_

Rio and Ryoga looked at each other with tears in their eyes before slipping their hands together, with their fingers intertwined, they slowly embraced.

Their aunt and uncle both smiled softly before they quietly exited the room.

_Happy Holidays to all!_

* * *

**The song is Michael Buble's **_**Grown Up Christmas List**_**, cover by Nicholas Cunha. You can easily find this on YouTube. I recommend listening to it. It's a really beautiful song. I also hoped you enjoyed my story, so stay posted and I'll get back to you later. WTYL! =D**


End file.
